Destiny
by Fallen Angel 013
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Laura has a strange dream one night about people she has never met. She has yet to realize that her dream is an adverture unfolding in it's mists.COMPLETED!
1. The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream.  
  
((A/N: I only play the game and I'm not very far well, I think I am. But anyways, just leave me to my fantasies. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters either.))  
  
Fifteen-year-old Laura is sleeping her bedroom one night but has a strange dream. She immediately woke up and looked around her room. 'That felt so real. What did that dream mean?' She looks at the end of her bed to see her cat, Boots, sleeping. She shrugs off the thought and goes back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*In her dream*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laura is falling into darkness but can't see anything. She opens her eyes to reveal that she's on a beach. She gets up and looks around. 'Where am I?' she wonders. She gets up and begins to walk up to the waterfall there.  
  
"Hey! Over here!" says a childish voice. Laura turns around to see that a boy with brown hair, blue eyes approaching her. 'Why does he look so familiar?' she wonders to herself.  
  
"I thought that you left already." He said. Laura gives the boy a questioning look. "Don't tell me that you forgot my name already. It's Sora." He states.  
  
"Sora." she mumbles to herself. "Where am I?" she asks. "Why, Destiny Island of course." Sora replies.  
  
"There you are Sora!" calls a voice. Laura looks to see a girl with red hair running towards them. 'Why does it seem like I know these people?' "Riku's looking for you, he's on the pier." She points to the pier not far from them. "Hi, I'm Kairi." She says to Laura.  
  
"Riku.." Laura whispers. She looks up to the pier to see a boy with silverish blue color hair and blue eyes standing there. "He.he looks so familiar." She says to no one. She begins to walk towards him but then suddenly stops.  
  
"Riku, come down here! Did you meet Laura?" Sora calls from the beach. Riku looks down at the brown haired girl. The two make eye contact and stare at each other.  
  
She begins to walk up to the pier. She walks out to the little island that the pier leads to. She walks up the latter and walks to the pier. All of a sudden, a black hole forms around her. She begins to get pulled into the ground, the darkness swarming her. She sinks deeper and deeper, but something grabs her hand. She looks up to see Riku trying to pull her out.  
  
"Laura, come one, fight it!" he coaxes. She nods and slowly begins to come out from the darkness, but a force pulls her back down and Riku lets go of her hand. She begins to fall, her eyes closed, nothing but darkness around her. 'Why am I here? Is this a dream or is it real?' She's about to hit the bottom but something stops her.  
  
"Your heart is the purest of all Laura. Protect it with your life for if the Heartless get it, you'll be shut out from the world. You'll live in a world of darkness and mystery." Says a mysterious voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*End of dream*~*~*~*~*  
  
Laura wakes up again, still wondering about her dream. 'Who were those people. Sora? Riku? Kairi?' She throws off her covers and begins to stretch. 'What does it all mean? My heart is the purest of all? Could that dream have something that's going to happen in the future?' She looks in the mirror. "Only time will tell." She says.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
((A/N: Well, what did you think? R/R please! My last story died because nobody reads it. Please review this. If you have any suggestions, let me know in your review and I'll try to fit them in. Thank you! ~*Luna*~ ^.^)) 


	2. Falling From The Sky

Chapter 2: Falling From The Sky  
  
Laura walks over to her dressers and grabs some new clothes. She grabs her usual blue shorts and black tank and walks down the hallway to her bathroom. She turns on the shower and gets in.  
  
After her shower, get goes downstairs, in search of her mom. "Mom? You home?" She calls. She begins to look around the house to find that nobody's home. 'That's odd.'  
  
She wonders into the living room to see a letter addressed to her. She picks it up and looks at the handwriting. 'This isn't my moms handwriting. But then who's is it?' She quickly opens the letter and find to things; a letter and a silver chain.  
  
She sets the chain down and opens up the letter. It reads:  
  
Dear Laura,  
  
We've been keeping an eye on you and we think it's time that you found out the truth about us.  
  
We are writing you to tell you to get out of your world while you can. The Heartless are coming back and they're aiming to take over your world. Please listen to us, you need to put on the chain and you will be taken to our island called Destiny Island. From there, Sora and Kairi will meet you. Please hurry before it's too late.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Riku, Kairi, and Sora.  
  
Laura stares at the letter, then she remembers her dream. 'What if.yeah right. There's no way to get to that place. This is letter is probably some kind of chain letter.' She looks at the chain and picks it up. "Maybe I should, just to see." She unclasps the necklace and puts it around her neck. As soon as she closed it, the chain began to glow. She was suddenly taken into a warp. 'What's going on?' she wonders. She looks around but can only see darkness.  
  
A light appears from the end of the warp and she heads straight into it. She looks around to see that she's in the sky. She closes her eyes as she begins to fall. She is just about to hit the bottom with someone catches her. She opens her eyes to see a boy with the same silverish blue color in her dream.  
  
"It's about time that you got here." He said with a smile. He sent her down and she looked around.  
  
"Where am I?" she asks. "Why, Destiny Island course." Says the boy. She turns and looks at him. "Who are you?" she asks. She gives him a questioning look. "I'm Riku." He said. "You're Laura correct?"  
  
He held out his hand and Laura shook his hand. "Why am I here?" she asks. She begins to walk towards the water but stops.  
  
"I cannot tell you now but in time you'll understand." Riku said. He walked up beside her.  
  
"Riku, is that her?" called another boy. "It's her alright." He responded.  
  
"Let me guess. That's Sora." She said. Riku nodded. She looked back over to him. He came running up to them.  
  
"When did she get here?" Sora asked, eying Laura. Sora smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"She just got here. It's good that you came when you did." Riku said. "The Heartless are probably swarming your world now." Laura gave a confused look.  
  
"What are these Heartless things? You've been talking about them but I don't know what they are." She looked out at the ocean.  
  
"There a type of demon that feed off of darkness in peoples hearts. That's how they survive in this world. Without the darkness, there nothing." Riku explained. "That's why we wanted you to come here. The Heartless won't find you here and you have protection."  
  
Laura became confused. "Protection from what? I can handle things myself. Besides, why me of all people?" she asked turning around to face him.  
  
Riku didn't know what to say. "I can't say that right now but in time you'll understand, I promise."  
  
"Riku, don't you think that you should tell her?" Sora asked. "She has no idea why she's here and..."  
  
"And that's how it's going to stay until she understands." Riku interrupted. "She doesn't need to know right now."  
  
Laura turned back around. 'Why am I here?' she asked herself. 'You are here because of your heart my dear.' A voice answered. 'They need to protect you because of the Heartless roaming about. You one of the seven princesses of Hearts in your world dear, and if the Heartless find you, they'll take your heart and you'll live in darkness.'  
  
"Laura, what's wrong?" Sora asked. Laura shook her head. "Nothing." She said.  
  
Behind them, a Heartless was approaching. It spotted Laura and made a dash for her.  
  
"Laura, move!" Sora yelled. Laura jumped out of the way as Sora and Riku killed the Heartless.  
  
"They know." Riku said. "Laura, you're going to have somebody with you at all times. If a Heartless should get you..." he faded as he thought of the possibilities of what might happen.  
  
Laura nodded. "Alright, but why does it want me? I don't understand any of this. Why is this happening to me and not someone else?" She lowered her head. 'Why.'  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
((A/N: Well that about raps it up for chapter 2. R/R is asked for please. Also any suggestions are welcomed as well. Don't be shy; just tell me what you think. Thank you. ~*Luna*~ ^.^)) 


	3. Wondering

Chapter 3: Wondering.  
  
Riku walked up to her. "Why you? Because you're the most valuable princess of all like Kairi is." He put a hand on her shoulder. Laura jumped slightly but then continued to stare at the ocean.  
  
"Sora, is Laura here yet?" came a voice form behind them. Laura turned around to see a girl running towards them. 'She must be Kairi.' She smiled at Kairi.  
  
"It's her Kairi, she's here!" Sora replied. Kairi came running up to them. She smiled at Laura and then looked at Riku. Riku quickly removed his hand from Laura's shoulder.  
  
"It's about time you got here!" Kairi said smiling. "You're staying with me at my house for now. Come on, let me show you around." She then grabbed Laura's hand and began to drag her away from Riku and Sora. Laura waved to them with her free hand and followed Kairi.  
  
Sora and Riku watched after Laura and then turned to go to the pier. "Hey Riku." Sora said as they walked to the pier stairs inside a nearby hut. "Do you think she'll be alright here? I mean, I know she's safe with us but do you think the Heartless will get her?" Riku shrugged. "I don't know. She should be safe. She has me and you to protect her and if she should get kidnapped, then we would have to go and save her." He said simply. They finally reach the pier and walk over towards to island.  
  
Kairi and Laura, meanwhile, are walking all around the beach. Kairi's pointing out things to Laura and she nods at what Kairi points out. Yet, Laura's mind is somewhere else. 'A princess.what does he mean? I'm so confused.' "Laura, are you ok?" Kairi asked. Laura shook her head. "Yeah I'm fine." She smiled just to reassure her. "Well, that's about it." She said.  
  
Laura nodded and took began to walk along the beach. She pasted under the pier and heard voices talking. She stopped and listened.  
  
"So," said Sora's voice. "How did you find out about Laura?" "I heard it from rumors going around." Came Riku's voice. "They said that the Heartless were going to attack her world so I sent her that letter and now she's here, away from the danger."  
  
Laura growled. 'I'm not that much of a weakling!' she protested in her mind. She saw the island and decided to walk up to it. She found the ladder and climbed up it. "Hi." she said shyly.  
  
Riku and Sora turned around to see her. "Hi." They said in unison. Laura began to walk up to them. "I heard you guys talking and." she stopped there.  
  
"Here, catch." Sora said. He tossed her a long sword. She caught it and studied it. "What's this for?" she asked.  
  
"It's so that you can protect yourself if you need to when we're not around." Riku said. He smiled at her and began to walk away. Laura held the sword in her hands. 'There's something.different about this sword.' She notices a strap and she puts it on holding the sword on her back. She jumps off the island and walks along the shoreline. The sun begins to set making the sunglow with purple, orange, and read streaks.  
  
"Laura! C'mon, we have to go in." Kairi yelled. She came running up to her. "Where'd ya get the sword?" she asked curiously eying the sword.  
  
"Sora gave it to me. Riku and he said that it's for me to use if I have to protect myself." She explains. "It's not heavy at all for it's size."  
  
Kairi nodded. "Well, my mom wants us to be in bed in a little, so c'mon." She then began to drag her back to her house.  
  
That night, Laura couldn't get to sleep. She got up from her bed in Kairi's room and crept downstairs. She slowly opened the door to go outside and shut it behind her. She began to wonder around the island.  
  
She walked up by the waterfall and saw a dark hole. 'Kairi didn't show me this. I wonder what's inside.' She walked up to the hole and went inside. She walked down and dark passage way and came to an opening. She was still inside the cave/hole but she found a door. Beside the door was a rock with some carvings on it. She walked up to the carvings and knelt down. 'That looks like Sora and Kairi.' She lifted her hand and traced the carvings of both pictures.  
  
"Kairi and I drew that when we were little." Came a voice from behind her. Laura became startled and turned around suddenly. She could barely see an outline of a figure. "Sora?" she asked. A click echoed throughout the cave and a light appeared.  
  
"Yep, it's me." He said. He walked up to her and knelt down beside her. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." She smiled at him. "Like you have room to talk. Why are you here?"  
  
"I saw you come out from Kairi's and followed you." He said. He let out a light laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Laura asked.  
  
"Nothing." He said. Laura gave a confusing look and then stood up. "I should get some sleep, so should you." She said. She began to walk out of the cave but a barrier hit her at the exit. She flew backwards and landing on her back on the ground. "Ow!"  
  
"Laura what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Sora asked shining the light on her. She sat up and looked at him.  
  
"I can't get out. Something hit me whenever I tried to go out." She explained. Sora shone the light at the exit and saw a thin barrier shining at the exit.  
  
"This will be easy to brake." He said. He walked up to it and hit it with the Keyblade. The barrier disappeared.  
  
"Thanks Sora." She said. She got up and walked out of the cave to find herself surrounded by Heartless. She took out her sword and hit one of them. It flew backwards.  
  
"Sora, we have company!" Laura yelled. Sora came out and saw the Heartless surrounding her. He nodded and took out the Keyblade. "Let's go!"  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
((A/N: Well, what'd ya think? Sorry it took so long to get up but I had my friend over for a week and I didn't have time to write much. PLEASE R/R! I don't get many. I get most of them for my old story but not my new one. So your review is appreciated. Thank you. Cya. ~*Luna*~ ^.^)) 


	4. When Heartless Come

Chapter 4: When Heartless Come  
  
Laura stood her ground and searched around, eying all the Heartless. One slowly went flat on the ground ((A/N: it's the shadow heartless they're fighting)) and came up behind her.  
  
"LAURA!" Sora yelled. He hit the Heartless with the Keyblade, sending it flying into the waterfall. "Be on guard." He warned her.  
  
Laura nodded. The Heartless then came at them all at once. Laura charged forward, her sword in front. She slashed at 2 of them and they went flying. Another one came up behind her and grabbed her. She kicked it and stabbed it with her sword.  
  
"I think I'm doing pretty well, don't you agree Sora?" She looked over at Sora to see him fighting off several of the Heartless. She sighed and ran up to him, hitting 4 Heartless with her sword.  
  
"Thanks." He said. He then charged at some Heartless, killing them with one swing. "Go find Riku and Kairi."  
  
Laura nodded and took off to find them to make sure they were safe. She came upon Kairi's house and went inside. She went to Kairi's room and looked in. She was surrounded by Heartless. "KAIRI!" Laura yelled. She busted through the door and swung at the Heartless, knocking them across the room. Kairi ran up to Laura. "Laura, they're back! What should I do?" she asked with a panicked tone.  
  
"Just get out of the house. Go somewhere safe. I'll take care of them." She then rushed past Kairi and began to attack the 7 Heartless that were in the room. Kairi nodded and ran out of the house.  
  
'I can't keep doing this much longer, I'm getting worn out.' A Heartless came up behind her but she turned around and killed it. 'Four down, three to go.' She told herself. She finished the rest of the Heartless and then ran out of the house.  
  
Laura ran along the shoreline, in search of Riku. She remembered that he was always on that one island. She ran to the pier and finally arrived at the island. She looked around quickly but didn't see him. 'He must be helping Sora.' She then jumped down into the water and ran back to where she left Sora.  
  
When she arrived, Sora and Riku were both fighting the Heartless. 'Just as I thought.' She dug her sword into the ground and leaned on it to catch her breath. While she was doing that, a Solider Heartless came up behind her crept towards her.  
  
Riku and Sora looked over just in time to see the Heartless. "Riku, get her!" Sora yelled to him. Riku nodded and ran towards Laura. "GET DOWN!" he yelled. Laura looked up and ducked down. Riku came down and slashed the Solider Heartless, killing it. "C'mon." He grabbed her wrist and began to run back to Sora. She followed after him.  
  
They came back to Sora. The Heartless had disappeared by now and Sora was kneeling on the ground, regaining his breath. "They'll be back." He said. Laura looked around to see if Kairi was nearby. She looked around and saw her near the hut to go to the pier. Riku let go of her wrist and she walked up to Kairi. "You all right?" she asked. Kairi nodded and got up. She then walked up to Sora and Riku. Laura followed after her.  
  
"They know you're here Laura." Riku said. "We should move to a different location so they have to travel to find you." Sora got up and looked around.  
  
"But I don't want to leave again. We just got back." He turned and looked at Riku. "Only she needs to leave, she'll be fine. She has a sword that's all she needs."  
  
"Sora, be so mean!" Kairi protested. "Riku's right. We'll have to move to a different location to keep her safe. We'll get an early start tomorrow and then set out." They all agreed and began to walk back to there houses. Sora and Kairi walked in the front while Laura and Riku trailed behind.  
  
"Riku, you guys don't have to follow after me. I'll be fine on my own." Laura said.  
  
"I can't do that. If they get you, well, I can't explain what will happen." He said. "Besides, we want to help you." He looked over at her and smiled at her. She smiled back and they continued to walk in silence the rest of the way.  
  
The next morning, Laura woke up early and got dressed. Kairi was already up and she gave her some spare clothes. "You can wear those until we get you some new clothes." She smiled and then walked downstairs. Laura followed after her and walked outside to see Riku and Sora waiting for them. "C'mon, we already have the boat set up." Sora said. Then he turned and walked towards the shoreline. Riku, Kairi, and Laura followed after him.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
((A/N: Ok I know that was a short chapter but I've been really busy lately and I haven't gotten much time on here. But I'll keep going till I finish this story. Well, R/R please! I haven't gotten many reviews lately. Well, until next time, cya! ~*Luna*~ ^.^)) 


	5. Off To New Worlds

Chapter 5: Off To New Worlds.  
  
Sora led them to the dock. "Well, where's the boat?" Laura asked looking around.  
  
"They're coming hold on." Sora said. He looked up at the sky to see something coming towards them. It hovered to the ground and stopped in front of the deck.  
  
"Sora!" Donald yelled. He came running out of the gummi ship and stared at him. "What did you call for?" he asked.  
  
"You see, the Heartless are about again Donald and we have a Princess with us." Sora explained.  
  
"Kairi?" he asked with a confused face.  
  
"Not Kairi, her." Sora stepped out of the way to reveal Laura.  
  
"Ah, I see." Donald said. "Well, c'mon. We'd better get back." He climbed into the gummi ship motioning for them to follow. They all walked inside and sat down.  
  
"Wow Donald, you've improved the gummi I see." Sora said. "It's bigger than it use to be. It could easily fit 10 people in here." His eyes looked all around the ship, stopping at new objects on the ship.  
  
"Well, we decided that it should be bigger for if we have to bring people with us to the castle." Donald explained. "We should be there in a little."  
  
"Sora, where are we going?" Laura asked curiously.  
  
"To Traverse Town." He said.  
  
"Oh, I see." she said. She let out a yawn and looked around. "Are you guys tired still?"  
  
"I am." Kairi said. She also let a yawn escape and she looked around with sleepy eyes. "Wake me up when we get there." She walked over to the purple loveseat and lay down. She went to sleep within minutes.  
  
Laura looked around and saw that Sora had taken the cranberry color loveseat leaving her with Riku on the blue loveseat. She yawned and laid her head on his shoulder. "Riku, if I fall asleep on you, oh well." She closed her eyes and was soon asleep.  
  
Riku blushed and looked down at her. He decided he should get some more sleep as well. He wrapped his arm around Laura to keep her from falling as he leaned into the corner of the loveseat. He then laid Laura down on his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He pushed his head into the cushions and fell asleep. ((A/N: KODAK MOMENT! *takes picture*))  
  
Hours past as Goofy flew them to Traverse Town, and slowly, everyone began to wake up. Sora and Kairi woke up first and looked around. They saw Laura and Riku and held back their laughter. Sora walked over to Kairi and sat down by her. "Awww! How cute, Riku's got a girlfriend." He said in a whisper.  
  
"Sora, be nice." Kairi said quietly. She looked over at the two smiling. "It's kinda cute!" she said. She then looked over at Sora and smiled.  
  
Laura sudden began to wake up. She then noticed that she was surround by warmth and she snuggled closer to that warmth. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sora and Kairi staring at her from the other side of the room. She slowly turned her gaze from them to the person she was on. 'Riku!' She blushed at Sora and Kairi seeing her with Riku.  
  
Riku slowly began to wake up. He opened his eyes and stared down at Laura. He smiled at her but then heard a laugh. He looked up to see Kairi and Sora watching him. He looked down at Laura and then to them several times before he blushed.  
  
"It's about time you guys woke up." Donald said. "We're just arriving now. Hold on!"  
  
Laura said up, still blushing. She then noticed that everybody was holding onto something. She copied and held on to a pole near her.  
  
The landing was very rough but after they landed, she walked into a town full of life. 'Wow.' She looked around and stopped at the stairway. She saw two figures running towards them.  
  
"Sora!" one said. As she came closer, Sora realized that it was Yuffie.  
  
"Hey, long time no see." He said. "Where's Leon?" He looked up the stairway and saw him leaning on the Accessory Shop. "Never mind, I see him." He then walked up to him. "What's been going on?"  
  
Squall ((A/N: a.k.a. Leon for those of you who didn't know)) didn't reply but kept staring at Laura. "Why did you bring her here?" he asked looking down at Sora.  
  
"Long story. I'll tell ya later." He said.  
  
"I know what she is Sora. She one of those princesses again, which means that the Heartless are about again." He said. "Why would you bring her here?"  
  
"Listen, we just came here to stock up on items. We'll leave as soon as we're done." He turned and walked into the item shop.  
  
Squall nodded and then walked down to everybody else. "Hello again." He said. He turned to Laura who shrunk back behind everyone else. He walked past Riku and Kairi and walked up to her. "I'm Squall." He said extending a hand to her. "Who might you be?"  
  
Laura looked up at him and took his hand. "Laura." She said. She then let go of his hand and began to walk around the town, exploring the entire 1st District.  
  
Sora then came out of the item shop. "Riku, Kairi, let's go see Merlin. He might be able to give us something." He looked around. "Where's Laura?"  
  
"She's around here somewhere. She just walked off." Kairi said.  
  
"AAAAHHH!" came her voice. They ran up the stairs up to the 2nd District door to see Laura coming back from it. "They're in there!"  
  
Sora turned around to see Squall. "I told you Sora, leave now. I'll fend them off while you get yourself out of here." He then walked up to the door, nodded to them and walked through it.  
  
"C'mon!" Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and began to drag her away. "Riku, Laura let's go!" Riku began to follow after him but noticed that Laura wasn't following.  
  
"Laura, c'mon! Let's go." He said. Noticing that she wasn't listening, he ran up to her and picked her up. "If you're not going to move, I'm going to do it myself."  
  
Laura was staring at the 2nd District door. She noticed that she wasn't standing and looked at Riku. "Put me down." She said.  
  
Riku ignored her and began to run with her back to the gummi ship. He rushed past Donald and Goofy. "C'mon! They're here, let's go!" They nodded and began to follow after him.  
  
After they entered the gummi ship, Riku set Laura down. "Sorry I had to do that but you weren't moving." He then walked away and sat down. "Well, now where to?"  
  
"Well, where do you want to go?" Sora asked.  
  
"We're not going anywhere else!" Donald yelled. "We're going back to the castle. Goofy, set a course to the castle."  
  
"Ah aye Donald." Goofy set the controls and they were on their way.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
((A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Please R/R! I really appreciate the reviews I get, good or bad. Until next chapter, cya! ~*Luna*~ ^.^)) 


	6. Questions Answered, A Journey Begins

Chapter 6: Questions Answered, A Journey Begins  
  
"But Donald," Sora said.  
  
"We're not going anywhere else and that's final!" he yelled. "It won't take long to get there so just sit down and relax."  
  
Laura walked over to the purple loveseat and sat down. "Sora, why are the Heartless following us?"  
  
"Because like Riku told you, your heart is very valuable because you're a princess of seven." He explained.  
  
"I still don't understand." She said.  
  
"When we get to the castle I'm sure the king with explain it to you." He said. He walked over to the blue loveseat. "Until then, you'll just have to wait."  
  
Kairi was watching Laura think over what Sora had just said to her. She understood what Sora meant and knew all about the seven princesses of heart. She was one of them in her world. 'I don't get it. Who could've revived the heartless and come after the princesses again? And if they are after the princesses, why aren't they after me?'  
  
Riku stood leaning by a window looking outside. He closed his eyes remembering his horrible past. 'Why did I follow them? I was taken into darkness.' He shook his head and stood up. He walked over to Sora and sat down beside him. "Why would they come after this girl? How come the Heartless aren't after Kairi?" he asked in a whisper so Laura or Kairi wouldn't hear.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe King Mickey can answer that for us." He said.  
  
Soon after leaving Traverse Town, they all arrived at the castle. Donald and Goofy walked out of the gummi ship to be greeted by Queen Mini and Princess Daisy. "Hello Donald. Did you bring them back?" Mini asked.  
  
"They're still in the gummi ship your highness." He said. He turned around. "You guys can come out now!" he yelled.  
  
Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Laura appeared from the gummi ship. "Oh hello. His highness is waiting for you four." She smiled at them and began to walk back to the castle. They all followed her in.  
  
Once inside, they entered a huge room where two thrones sat. "He'll be here shortly. Well, I suppose that we should leave Daisy. Goofy, Donald, you two too." Mini ordered. Then they turned and walked out of the room.  
  
They all looked around the room in awe. Suddenly, the door shut and you could hear someone walking towards them. "Hello! Nice to see you all again." He said. They turned around to see King Mickey walking up to his throne. "It's good that you could all make it." He smiled at them. "For, as you already know, the Heartless are about again, but this time, they're not after the seven princesses. They're after something more valuable." He pointed to Laura. "You, my dear, are the one they are after."  
  
"But why?" she asked. "I never knew anything about these thing. I've never even been to another world other than my own."  
  
"They are after you because you have something they want, something that can't be seen nor heard. It lies deep within your heart and soul." Mickey continued.  
  
"What is this thing?" Sora asked.  
  
"It's called the Butterfly's Kiss. It's a part of the soul so pure, that it could heal anyone with any sicken. If use correctly, this will bring joy and happiness throughout all worlds, but if it falls into the hands of someone with a dark heart, it will back fire and cause destruction to the worlds." He explained. "The Heartless are trying to gain control of this so they can rule all the worlds."  
  
'The purest heart of all.I understand it now! Because of the Butterfly's Kiss, my heart is the purest of all of the maidens.' Laura thought to herself. "How do I use this?"  
  
"The time will come when it's needed but that time isn't now." He said. "You must go forth and destroy the one who's doing this. This could be difficult and along the way, you'll encounter many dangers, and this time, Maleficent isn't behind it. Now if you all wouldn't mind, I would like to talk to Laura alone."  
  
Laura looked around at them as they began to walk towards the door. "We'll wait for you outside." Kairi said. Then the doors shut leaving her alone with Mickey.  
  
"Laura, you must protect those around you and yourself at all times." He said. "For the one behind it all is after someone else. Not just you, but someone who turned to the darkness before."  
  
"Are you saying that one of those three might be taken back into the darkness?" she asked.  
  
"The one who was taken before had his heart sealed away, but it came back when you entered this world." He explained. "I'm not going to tell you who that person is now but just be aware of it." He then reached down and grabbed a box and opened it. "I want you to protect yourself so here's a gift from me." He showed her the box to reveal a long blade. It had a black case but the handle was silver and had gems within the spirals on it. On the case, was some writing, which said: "To the one with the Butterfly's Kiss." Mickey took it out of the box and handed it to her. "This is a sacred sword which has some power to it. Only the one can use it."  
  
Laura took the sword and looked at it very carefully. "But, what is this power?"  
  
"I don't know. I've tried to unlock it but it wouldn't work, not even under the worst conditions. There's something very special about this sword and it was made for you." He placed the box beside his throne and looked up at her. "You may go now. Defeat this evil before it consumes us all." Laura nodded and walked out of the throne room to see everybody waiting for her.  
  
"What did he say?" Sora asked. He noticed to sword she was carrying at her side. "When did you get this?"  
  
"I'll explain later and this is a sword, well, King Mickey said that it was made for the one with the Butterfly's Kiss." She then noticed a strap attached to the case of the sword. She slid it over her right shoulder, making it slanted on her back. "We best be going." She then turned and walked out the doors.  
  
Riku looked over at Sora who just shrugged and followed after her. Kairi followed after Sora while Riku hung back a little ways. 'I can't tell her. Not yet anyways.'  
  
Laura opened the door to the gummi ship to let Sora and Kairi in. She looked up to see that Riku's face had a sadness written on it. She slowly walked up to him. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked gently. He looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He forced himself to smile and then walked into the ship. She heard King Mickey's words echo in her mind. '"Laura, you must protect those around you and yourself at all times. For the one behind it all is after someone else. Not just you, but someone who turned to the darkness before." The one who turned to darkness before..It couldn't be, I don't want to think that but, what if it's true?' She shook her head and walked into the ship.  
  
Sora and Kairi were talking on the blue loveseat while Riku was sitting alone on the purple one, his head hanging. Laura walked over and sat down beside him. "Riku, what's wrong? Something's bothering you but you don't want to say it. You can tell me, I won't tell anyone." She promised. "Just tell me please. I don't like to see people when they're down."  
  
"It's something I can't tell you right now." He said. He looked up at her and stared into her eyes. "But when the time is right, I will, I promise." He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"We should begin our trip I suppose." Sora said. "Donald, Goofy, are you two coming with us?"  
  
"Sure Sora!" Donald said. "That's what the king told us to do anyways."  
  
"Yep, guess you're stuck with us again." Goofy said.  
  
"And you have 3 other people to help along the way." Riku said. "Kairi, Laura, and myself. Let's go."  
  
Goofy sat down in the cockpit and began to activate the controls. "Where to?"  
  
"Let's go back to Traverse Town. Something tells me that Leon and Yuffie need help." Sora said.  
  
"Then to Traverse Town it is." Donald said. Goofy set the controls and soon, they were on their way to Traverse Town.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
((A/N: Ok, I'm thinking of some new ideas for my story but I can't seem to get enough. If you have any ideas, in you review, please suggest them. And I know this chapter is the longest yet. So, until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^)) 


	7. Trouble Stirs, Past Revealed

Chapter 7: Trouble Stirs, Past Revealed  
  
They arrive at Traverse Town and enter the small quite but life full town. They begin to walk around, looking for Squall. "Where could he be?" Sora asked aloud.  
  
"Let's check in the second district." Laura suggested. "That's where we last saw him." She ran up the stairs and to the door. She kicked it open and looked around. 'Looks normal, but something tells me that something else is here.' Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy appeared behind her.  
  
"Nothing unusually so far." She said.  
  
She walked up a bit farther to make sure that no one was around. Then, four Shadow Heartless and 2 Soldier Heartless appeared in front of her. She unsheathed her sword and ran at them. She swung at one of the Soldier Heartless, knocking it over the balcony. She jumped down and hit it a few more times before it disappeared. She jumped back up to see that the rest of the Heartless had been destroyed.  
  
"C'mon, let's go see if we can find them." Sora said. "We'll spilt up to we can find them more easily. Donald and Goofy, you guys check the 3rd District, Riku and I will take the 1st District which leaves Laura and Kairi to this district." They all agreed and went to their assigned areas.  
  
Laura and Kairi walked around the 2nd District very carefully, making sure that no Heartless were around. "Hey Laura," Kairi said as they walked near the hotel. "Is there something going on between you and Riku?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, as far as I'm concerned, not right now." She blushed remember what happened on the ship. "Why did you ask?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering." She said. "Hey look! It's Squall." Laura looked straight ahead to see Squall standing there. They picked up speed and ran to him.  
  
"I'm glad we found you." Laura said. "Where's that girl that was with you before?"  
  
"Yuffie? She's back at the Small House in the 3rd District. Donald and Goofy told me I could find you two here. Where's Sora and Riku?" He looked around.  
  
"They're in the first district looking for you." Kairi answered.  
  
"Well, we better get you two back to the house before the Heartless get you." Squall said. "C'mon, let's go." his sentence was cut off as a Heartless came up behind the two girls. "Don't move."  
  
Laura turned around to see the Soldier Heartless behind her. "Don't worry." She took out her sword and thwacked the Heartless with it. "I got it under control." She then ran after it and hit it a few more times before it disappeared.  
  
Squall nodded and began to lead the two girls back to the Small House in the 3rd District. "Wait! I'll go and get Sora and Riku." Laura said. "I'll be fine. I'll meet you two at the house, ok?" She then took off to the 1st District. She entered it to find them nowhere in sight. She walked down the stairs and into the accessory shop but they weren't there either. 'Where could they be?' She walked out of the shop to be greeted by a strange person. He had blonde hair that flew in every direction and wore a red cape around his mouth and neck. He carried a huge sword on his back. Laura looked up at him. "Umm, who are you?" she asked. The man ignored her and walked up the stairs. Laura followed after him. "What's your name?"  
  
He turned around quickly startling her. "Cloud." He then took out his sword and bared it in front of him. "That's all you'll ever know." He then swung at her but she jumped out of the way. She looked at him to see his eyes were weird. 'He must be possessed.' She took out her sword and hit his. "Snap out of it! You're in a trance, wake up!" she yelled. Cloud knocked her down the stairs, which caused her to hit the wall. ((A/N: they're by the stairs to the side of the Accessory Shop)) He walked down to her and raised his sword above his head. "Good-bye." He then brought the sword down but it was stopped by another sword.  
  
"I don't think so." Came the voice. Laura slowly opened her eyes to see Riku protecting her.  
  
"What are you doing here? I was looking for you and I couldn't find you." She said.  
  
"I was knocked out in the alleyway." He explained. He shoved Cloud's sword off of his. "I woke up and knew that something was wrong. I came here and I found you." He then began to run at Cloud.  
  
"Don't kill him!" she yelled. "He's in some sort of trance. We'll have to break it."  
  
Riku stopped and looked at Cloud. "But how?" he asked. Cloud swung at him but Riku dodged the attack.  
  
"I don't know! I've never done this before." She said as she stood up. She looked at her sword, which was glowing. 'What?' She then walked up to Cloud and stood in front of him. She pointed the sword at him when he began to glow green. "Butterfly's Kiss, awaken and fill this man with love!" Then a green smoke came out of Cloud and disappeared. Cloud then sank to his knees and then to the ground.  
  
Laura withdrew her sword and leaned on a wall. 'What was that?' she asked herself. 'I know this sword is for battle but.what was that power?' She then sank to the ground still her back against the wall.  
  
"What was that?" Riku asked. Laura shook her head.  
  
"I don't know." She said. She tried to stand up but failed and fell back down. "Whatever it was, it took a lot of energy out of me." Riku walked over to her and helped her up.  
  
"Where's Squall?" he asked.  
  
"At the Small House in the 3rd District." She answered. Cloud then began to wake up and looked around.  
  
"What? Where am I?" he asked aloud. He looked up to see Riku and Laura. "Who.who are you?"  
  
"Riku and this is Laura." Riku said pointing toward Laura.  
  
"What was wrong with you?" Laura asked, still leaning on Riku for support.  
  
"I don't know. The last thing I remember was that I was at a restaurant and a man approached me. Then I blacked out." He said.  
  
"Well, we have to get going. Cya around." Riku said. Then, he and Laura began to walk to the 3rd District door in the 1st District.  
  
At the small house, everyone was talking about what was happening.  
  
"What's going on? Why are they back?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"They're back because of me." Laura said sitting on the bed. "They want me this time, not the princesses."  
  
"But why?" Squall asked.  
  
"I have something in me called the Butterfly's Kiss and they want it." She explained. She looked around the room. "It's because of me that this is happening. If it wasn't for me, none of this would've happened."  
  
Sora, Kairi, and Riku looked at her. "Maybe it's a good sign." Kairi suggested. "Maybe this means something but we just don't know what yet. For all we know, you could be the best thing that ever happened to us."  
  
"Don't blame yourself so much." Riku said. "Like Kairi said, it could be a good thing that you came here." He looked over at her. "Besides, if you hadn't come here." he faltered and look around the room. "Never mind." He then walked to the door and walked out.  
  
"Sora, what's wrong with him?" Laura asked.  
  
Sora looked at her and smiled. "It's nothing really. He's just had a rough past, that's all. I'll go and talk to him." Then he walked out of the house.  
  
Laura shrugged and lay down to regain her lost energy. "Kairi, what did Sora mean whenever he said that Riku had a rough past?" she asked looking over at the girl.  
  
"Well, I shouldn't be the one to tell you, he should, not me." She then smiled. "Don't worry, he'll tell you." The door opened back up and Sora and Riku came back in. Laura sat up and looked at them.  
  
"Riku, could I talk to you outside?" she asked.  
  
Riku looked up and nodded. "Sure." He then walked back out of the door, Laura at his heels.  
  
"Riku, are you hiding something?" she asked curiously. "You stopped your sentence and then said never mind. What's going on with you?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to tell you this until later but I guess I should tell you now." He said. "You see, maybe a year ago, the Heartless came and took over our island. Then Sora set out on a journey to find both Kairi and me. Along the way, he met up with Goofy and Donald. He then traveled from world to world, sealing each keyhole along the way, but I ran into him at Traverse Town right down there by Merlin's house." He looked up at her. "He then asked me where Kairi was but I didn't know. I then turned to darkness with Maleficent. She told me that I could save Kairi if I helped her. I then allowed the darkness to swallow me, turning me completely against Sora."  
  
"You don't need to say anymore. I understand." She said. "I now know what King Mickey said to me met. He told me that the one who had turned to darkness before might turn against us again. You really wouldn't do that, would you Riku?" She looked at him with plead in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know. I'm ever since you came here, my heart has recovered, and it's come out of the darkness to see light." He said. "Some darkness still lurks inside me but, not as much as it use to. Because of you." He smiled at her. "I'll try my best not to let the darkness get to me again."  
  
Laura smiled. "That's all I needed to know. Let's go back inside." She turned and walked back into the house. Riku stayed out a little while longer, looking up at the stars. 'I promise I won't let it get to me.' He then turned and walked back into the house.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
((A/N: Ok, longer chappies as I go along. YAY! Well, I'm beginning to run short of some ideas. Please help me. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^)) 


	8. The Heartless Grow, Someone’s Taken

Chapter 8: The Heartless Grow, Someone's Taken.  
  
Laura reentered the small house and sat down on the bed. "Well, what do we do now? We don't know where to begin to look for the one who opened the door." Sora said.  
  
"We should start slowly and then work out way up." Riku said.  
  
"But where to start is the question." Laura said. "Sora, where do you think that the Heartless may be?"  
  
"They might be at Hollow Bastion but, I don't know." He replied.  
  
"There's only one way to find out. We'll have to go there and check." She said.  
  
"But that's so far away." Kairi said. "We should stop at other worlds to see what people know."  
  
"Good, idea. Where would we get the most information at?" Laura asked.  
  
"We could try Neverland. If the Heartless are at the castle, Peter would've seen them go by." Riku suggested. "But that nonetheless is also far from here."  
  
"We need a closer place. How about Atlantica?" Sora suggested. "Maybe Triton might know something to help us."  
  
"We'll go there first then." Laura said. She turned to Squall and Yuffie. "Would you two like to come with us?"  
  
"We'd like to but the Heartless are roaming again and we have to protect the town." Squall said.  
  
"I'll do it for you." Came a voice from the door. A silhouette of a figure appeared at the door. He stepped inside the house to reveal himself.  
  
"You!" Laura yelled.  
  
"I told you I was sorry about early." Cloud apologized again. He turned to Squall. "I'll watch after the town that way you can go with them to help seal the door again." Squall nodded.  
  
"Alright, I guess we are coming with you." He said. "Let's get going. We have a long journey ahead of us. C'mon Yuffie."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Donald protested. "We can't take them with us."  
  
"Why not?" Sora asked.  
  
"Because we don't have enough room for them!" Donald yelled.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. The ship can fight 10 people inside it. Besides, with them coming along, that's only 8." Sora argued.  
  
"Not again." Goofy said.  
  
"They can't come!"  
  
"They're coming anyways!"  
  
Squall ignored the two arguing and motioned for everyone to follow him. "We don't have to take your gummi ship. Cid's been working on a new gummi ship that's huge. We can all use that." He said. They all walked to the first district, Sora and Donald not talking to each other. ((A/N: That's no big surprise.))  
  
Cid was behind the shop as usual and saw Squall approaching him. "Hey Squall. You need something?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Cid. You know that gummi ship you were working on?" He asked. "Well, is it finished yet?"  
  
"Yep, just finished it today. Why do you ask?" Cid said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, we need to use it. The Heartless are roaming again and Sora's ship isn't big enough to fit us all. Could you possibly lend it to us?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Hey Sora, you guys want me to make your ship bigger while you are away?"  
  
"That would be fine." Sora said.  
  
"What?!?" Donald yelled. "You can't just do whatever you want to do with my ship!"  
  
"Donald, we do need to make it bigger. It is kind of small compared with the ones made today." Goofy said.  
  
"Fine." Donald said.  
  
"Alright follow me." Cid said. He walked down the stairs and entered the shop. Everyone followed after him. He walked behind the counter and knocked on the wall three times, making it slid away to stairs that led down. "C'mon." He said as he walked down the stairs. They all followed to find that the shop had a basement. It was a big room and it had a big thing in the middle covered with a tarp. Cid took the tarp off to reveal the new gummi ship. "Built it myself. A small kitchen, a sitting area was well as a couple of bedrooms but those are only big enough for the bed and to move around." He walked up to it and opened the door. "C'mon now, in ya go." Sora, Kairi, and Riku entered first, followed by Donald and Goofy. Then Squall, Yuffie and Laura entered.  
  
"All set?" Cid asked before he closed the door. Donald and Goofy nodded and Cid slammed the door shut.  
  
Goody walked over to the controls and began to ready the ship. "Where to?" he asked.  
  
"Atlantica." Sora said.  
  
Goofy set the controls and began to drive the gummi ship out from the basement into space.  
  
"C'mon you two." Kairi said. "Make up already." Sora and Donald were still not talking to each other. Kairi sighed. "Oh, you two are such little kids, I swear."  
  
"So what? You had a stupid argument. Just be friends again, please." Laura begged.  
  
"Nope." Sora said  
  
"Not going to happen." Donald answered in a cocky voice.  
  
"Just stop it. You two have the stupidest arguments." Kairi said. "One of you apologize now!"  
  
Sora turned and looked at Donald. "Well, I guess I should've asked you if we could take Squall and Yuffie with us. I'm sorry Donald."  
  
"Me too." He turned and smiled at Sora.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, let's just have a peaceful ride there." Squall said. He walked down the little hallway and entered one of the bedrooms and closed the door.  
  
"I'm pretty tired too." Yuffie said. She got up and walked down the hallway. She found another bedroom and entered it, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Sora sighed and sat on the blue chair. He put his hands behind his head and sighed, closing his eyes. "So, what are we going to do when we get there?" He asked no on in particular.  
  
"Well, found out who opened the door if possible and how we can close it again." Laura stated simply. She sighed and walked over to a loveseat by a window. She stared out it, with a distance look in her eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong Laura?" Kairi asked, giving her a concerned look.  
  
"Nothing. I just miss my family and friends.that's all." She stated sadly. "I left them all behind to be swallowed into darkness and taken away from me. My brother, my mom, even my dad, they're all gone now aren't they?" She looked at them.  
  
"We can still save them. As long as we keep going, we'll defeat whoever opened the door and we'll save your family and friends." Riku reassured her. He walked over and sat down by her. "Don't worry so much. You have us as you're friend too you know."  
  
Laura looked at Riku and smiled. "Yeah, at least I have some friends who I know won't be taken away from me."  
  
Kairi, Riku, and Sora smiled at Laura. Laura sighed and closed her eyes. "I guess we just wait now." Sora yawned and reclined the chair and soon fell asleep. Kairi sat down on the loveseat near Laura and fell asleep there leaving her alone with Riku.  
  
"Laura, can I tell you something?" Riku asked quietly.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" She opened her eyes and they meet Riku's blue ones.  
  
"Well, I can't describe this.feeling I have." He said slowly.  
  
Laura smiled. "Riku, are you trying to tell me that you're starting to like me?" She asked, still smiling.  
  
Riku nodded. "Ever since we met, I knew I had something special with me. I thought that my heart would never heal from such a wound as I had before." He smiled at her. "Now that you're here, my feelings have changed."  
  
Laura sighed and looked at Riku. "I don't want you to get hurt over this thought Riku. Love is a dangerous game and has sharp bends around every corner. I don't want you to forget my words all right? You promise?"  
  
Riku nodded. "Alright, I promise." He then stood up and began to walk down the hallway to one of the spare rooms.  
  
Laura looked out the window. 'If I go back to my world, he'll be hurt more than he ever was but if I don't, I won't be able to see my family anymore.' She sighed and closed her eyes. She soon found herself being shaken. She opened her eyes to see Kairi shaking her.  
  
"We're here." She then stood up and walked to the door. Laura sat up and looked around. She shrugged and walked to the door. "Umm.how are we supposed to get any information here if we can't hold our breaths very long?"  
  
"Easy, Donald can perform a spell which can turn use into mermaids. From there, we can get the information we need." Sora said. He had been through this before. He remembered how he had to seal the keyhole here.  
  
Donald performed the spell and Sora and Donald turned into mermaids while Goofy turned into a turtle. Next came Kairi, Yuffie, and Laura and finally Riku and Squall. Soon they were all following Sora, Goofy, and Donald to the palace. Along the way, a few heartless attacked but not many though there would be more. Soon after, they came to the palace and entered it to be greeted by Ariel.  
  
"Sora, you're back!" Ariel smiled and looked at everyone else. "Oh, and you brought friends as well."  
  
Sora nodded. "We came to ask you about the heartless. Do you know who might have unlocked Kingdom Hearts?"  
  
King Triton sighed. "It is true. The heartless have returned and are once again wandering through worlds. I can't seem to figure out who could've opened the door though."  
  
Laura swam into front. "King Triton, we know why the heartless are roaming and it's my fault."  
  
"Laura." Kairi said gently.  
  
"You all know that if I wouldn't have come here, you would all be fine and none of this would've happened." Laura sighed and the looked up at Triton. "They're looking for something very valuable and I have it. If I don't stop them, my world will be destroyed."  
  
Triton nodded. "I see. Well, we will let you know if we find out any information about the heartless. Sora, be careful on your hunt. Don't let this girl out of your sight. The same goes for everyone else."  
  
Sora nodded. "I understand. Thanks." He then began to swim off when he heard a shriek.  
  
"I told you not to fight them! You're too weak!" A girl yelled.  
  
"Sorry miss. It won't happen again." Came a male voice.  
  
"I know that voice." Laura whispered. She swam outside to see her friend Lindsey and some other guy. "Lindsey! I knew it was you. I never forget you're shriek."  
  
Lindsey turned around and looked at Laura. "Gee, thanks. You make me feel real special."  
  
Laura laughed. Everyone soon came out of the palace and looked at the two girls. "Laura, who is that?" Riku asked, looking at Lindsey.  
  
"This is one of my best friends, Lindsey!" Laura said smiling at him. "Lindsey, this is Riku. Riku, Lindsey."  
  
Lindsey looked at Riku. "You mock my shortness, you die."  
  
Laura sighed. "Liz, he won't mock you're shortness. She says that to new people she meets."  
  
Riku nodded. "Nice to meet you?"  
  
Sora looked at Lindsey. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I got a letter from some person named King Mickey saying I should leave my 'world' as he called it." Lindsey explained. "Soon enough, this guy came and got me. King Mickey told me of the Heartless and explained about the Butterfly's Kiss. He told me to do a search to find the one with it."  
  
Laura's stomach sank. She was the one with it. She glanced at Riku, nervousness written on her face. "Oh I see. Well, would you like to help us? We've been trying to find the person who opened up Kingdom Hearts again. It was closed before but someone opened it again."  
  
Lindsey nodded. "Sure, I don't see why not."  
  
"But miss." The guy beside her said.  
  
"I'll be traveling with Laura and everyone else now. You may go back to King Mickey and tell him that." Lindsey interrupted him.  
  
Laura smiled and began to head back to the ship. "Let's get going. We have other places to visit." They all agreed and soon were back at the ship. They all boarded, no longer mermaids or any kind of fish, and took off back into hyperspace.  
  
"Where too?" Goofy asked, sitting in the cockpit.  
  
"Agrabah." Sora said. "We'll ask Aladdin about this. See if he can give us any clues."  
  
Lindsey had taken quite an interest in Squall and began to talk with him. All the while, Laura sat staring out the window again. 'What will I do? What will Liz do if I tell her that I'm the one with the Butterfly's Kiss?' She suddenly felt someone sit down beside her. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Sora.  
  
"Shouldn't we tell Lindsey about you having the, ya know." Sora said in a whisper.  
  
"I don't know. I think we should just keep it quiet for now. I'll tell her when I think I should." She said, still staring out the window.  
  
Sora nodded and walked away from her. 'I wonder if she'll tell her or not.' He let it go and walked down the hallway to a bedroom, closing the door when he walked in.  
  
Laura still sat staring out the window. 'This is all too confusing. Why am I here? What will I do once I see the heartless away? Will I stay here or go back home?' She sighed and then stood up. She found Riku and caught his eye. She turned away and then walked down the hallway to the last bedroom. ((A/N: There are only 3 bedrooms on the gummi)) She didn't shut the door but left it open. She sat down on the bed and stared at the wall.  
  
Lindsey saw Laura walk down the hallway and then looked at Riku. She smiled and walked over to him. "It's not your fault. She just needs time." Riku looked up at her and nodded.  
  
"I know that but.I just don't know." He sighed. He got up and walked down the hallway. He walked into the room Laura was in and sat down next to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
Laura looked at him. "I don't know. I'm just thinking of what I'll do after we solve this mystery. If I'll go back home or stay with you and Sora, I just don't know." She looked down at the floor. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that you're here with me and Sora as well as everyone else." He looked at her. "Don't push yourself so hard."  
  
She looked up at him. "I know I shouldn't but I just do. For some reason, I feel like something bad is about to happen but I can't figure out what." She looked into his blue eyes. "I just can't figure it out."  
  
He smiled at her. "Don't worry about it right now. Just relax until we can figure everything out, alright?" He put his arms around her neck. "Ok?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Ok." She then sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment. She then looked at Riku to see him staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face?"  
  
He laughed lightly. "No, nothing. Just looking at how beautiful you are."  
  
She blushed a little and then nodded. "Thanks. You're not bad looking yourself." She then looked up at him and he kissed her cheek. He pulled away and smiled. Her face was flush with pink by now but she smiled at him as well.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed." He joked. He then got up and went to the doorway. He stopped and turned around. "You're even cuter when you blush." He then walked down the hallway back to the control room.  
  
Laura fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes. 'Love is a dangerous game and has sharp bends around every corner. I don't want you to forget my words all right? You promise?' Her voice echoed in her head. 'Alright I promise.' She heard Riku say. 'How could've I have been so dumb to say that? He loves me and I can't even say that I love him back. Why can't I be more opened? I guess I just like keeping things to myself.' She sighed and opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling. She suddenly heard a knock and sat up. Lindsey was in the doorway and looking at her. "What's up with you and that guy?"  
  
Laura shook her head. "Nothing." She lied, remembering that he kissed her cheek.  
  
Lindsey grinned. "You lie. C'mon, tell me Laura! Please?" She said in that annoying winy voice. ((A/N: She does this in real life too.))  
  
Laura sighed. "Fine. He kissed my cheek alright?" She blurted out without even realizing it. She covered her mouth once she realized what she said.  
  
Lindsey ((A/N: She is going to be known as Liz from now on)) grinned. "You have a boyfriend!" She sang. She then began to dance around that room doing her happy dance.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" She said as Liz kept singing. "Well, he kinda is.but I don't know yet. He hasn't really asked me yet."  
  
"That can be arranged." Liz said, doing her evil grin and tapping her fingertips together.  
  
"Liz, don't you dare say anything to him." But before Laura could catch her, Liz was already half way down the hallway. Laura chased after her. "Liz, don't say anything!" She yelled.  
  
Liz ignored her and ran into the control room. "Ohh RIIIIKU!" She chimed as she entered the room. Riku turned around and looked at her. "What?" She approached him carefully. Laura soon arrived and gasped. "Too late." She mumbled. Liz and Riku were talking. As they were, Riku looked over several times at Laura and so did Lindsey. Laura sat down on a nearby armchair and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Soon Liz came trotting back over. "He's going to ask yoooouuu." She whispered to her, smiling. Laura could only shake her head. Liz soon then left the room and ran back to her beloved Squall. Riku walked over to her.  
  
"Let me guess, she told you to..." She was soon cut off.  
  
"She didn't tell me to do anything. I was thinking of when to ask you anyways." Riku smiled at her. He sat on one of the arms and looked at her. "Well, will you? You already know what I'm going to ask so will you?"  
  
Laura looked up at Riku and stared into his blue eyes. "Yes.I mean, if that's ok with you." She began to blush lightly.  
  
"That's fine with me." He smiled at her and ran his fingers over her cheek. "I told you, don't be embarrassed. It's only me." He then stood up and helped her to her feet. He smiled at her and then kissed her cheek again. "Let's go see what everyone else is doing." He then began to walk back to the main room where everyone was talking. Laura followed after him, staying close behind him.  
  
When they re-entered the main room, they were just arriving at Agrabah. Suddenly, the ship began to shake.  
  
"What's going on?!?!" Donald yelled frantically.  
  
Goofy lost control of the ship and it began to steer itself. "This is really creepy." Goofy said as he got out of the cockpit. Then a sinister voice began to laugh. "You think that you actually killed me Sora?"  
  
Sora looked around. 'I know that voice.but it couldn't be.' "Maleficent." he mumbled. "But the King said that you weren't behind this!"  
  
"The King doesn't know anything now does he Sora?" Maleficent said. Everyone could only hear her voice. Her body was nowhere to be found. "I will make this quick and easy. Stay away from these worlds and go back to where you were. This doesn't concern you."  
  
"It does now. We have two of the princesses with us!" Sora yelled. Kairi covered his mouth.  
  
"Sora, shush!" She scolded him.  
  
"Ah, I see you do. That won't be for much longer." Maleficent's voice then faded out.  
  
"What do you think she meant?" Liz asked.  
  
"I don't know but it can't be good." Sora said. "You two will have to be around people at all times. No going off on your own got it?"  
  
Laura nodded. 'I can't let Maleficent take anyone away from me. I swear it.' She closed her eyes, clenching her hands into fists. "Let's continue. Ignore Maleficent."  
  
They entered Agrabah and looked around. Laura had her sword out and was prepared for anything. 'I hope that the King was wrong about the whole Riku being taken too.' She looked over at him and then sighed lightly. Soon, a heartless appeared all around them. She began to ward some of them off whenever she noticed Riku was gone. "Riku!" She yelled. She then began to run deep into Agrabah, searching for him.  
  
Riku was far from the marketplace and almost at the palace. "I know you're here Maleficent. Come out."  
  
Maleficent laughed. "Still recovering my dear Riku? Or should I say my puppet?" She smirked at him.  
  
Laura was around the corner and began to listen to there conversation.  
  
"Leave Laura and Lindsey alone." He said sternly.  
  
"You think I'm going to take orders from a little brat like you? I can still control you Riku. You can still join me." She extended her hand. "Come, and I'll show you the way again." She smiled at him.  
  
"No. I'm not falling for that again. I refuse to do anything to harm anyone this time." He said, stepping back. "I won't do anything to harm them! Especially Laura!"  
  
"Ah yes. You've fallen in love with a girl you can't have." She smirked at him.  
  
"Don't say that! I love her. She may leave but I'd still love her!" He yelled at her. He shook his fist in anger by his side.  
  
Maleficent frowned. "A shame you won't just give in.Oh well, it was your choice Riku. You just chose the hard way." Two heartless emerged and grabbed him.  
  
"Let go of me!" He yelled. He then looked at Maleficent and growled. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"I will. All in good time my boy." She smiled at him.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Laura yelled as she emerged from her hiding spot. "Let Riku go! I'm the one you want!"  
  
"Laura, leave!" Riku yelled. "Get out of here."  
  
"Go ahead Maleficent. Take me instead of him! I'm the one you want anyways!" She yelled at her again.  
  
Maleficent was in shock but them smiled evily. "Very well. Release the boy and grab the girl." The two heartless let go of Riku and then shot towards Laura.  
  
"Laura, don't!" Riku yelled but it was too late. The heartless had grabbed her and she fell unconscious.  
  
"It's her choice Riku my dear boy and she chose to give her life for yours." Maleficent grinned and then began to walk away, the two heartless following after her, carrying Laura. "We shall meet again Riku." She then disappeared, taking Laura with her.  
  
"Damn you Maleficent!" Riku yelled. He then ran back to the others.  
  
"Riku, where's Laura?" Sora asked.  
  
Riku walked past them. "She's gone."  
  
"What! What happened?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Let's just go. We have to get her back." He continued walking.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: YAY! I finally got this chappie done! ^.^^.^ meow)) 


	9. The Search Begins

Chapter 9: The Search Begins  
  
Riku and everyone else boarded the gummi ship again and began to make their way to Hollow Bastion. Lindsey approached Riku.  
  
"Riku, are you ok?" She sat down by him.  
  
"I'm fine." He said coldly and stood up.  
  
Liz stood up and stepped in front of him. "Riku, I know you're upset that Laura's gone. We all are but don't let this get to you."  
  
"How can I not? I'm suppose to protect her and I failed!" he yelled. Everyone fell quiet. "I failed the king and I failed her! How could I have let this happen!" He stormed out of the room and into a spare room and sat down on the bed.  
  
Liz shook her head. "The thing he doesn't realize is that it wasn't his fault." She looked at everyone. "I heard Laura yell at Maleficent to take her in place of Riku. It was her choice to leave us. Riku wasn't enabled to do anything. She sacrificed her life for his. That's what true love is." She smiled at Sora. "You want to go talk to him?"  
  
Sora nodded and left the room. He knocked on the door room that Riku was in. He opened it and walked in. "Riku, Lindsey told us what Laura did."  
  
Riku didn't look at his friend. He was looking at the floor, his hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Look Riku, it wasn't your fault. Laura wanted to save you. Why do you keep blaming yourself?" Sora asked as he walked over to Riku and sat down beside him.  
  
"Because I couldn't help but feel there was something I could do, that's why." He muttered. He then looked at Sora. "Why would she do such a foolish thing!"  
  
Sora shrugged. "I don't know but Lindsey said it was because she loves you. She loved you so much that she sacrificed her life for yours."  
  
Riku thought this over. 'Does she really love me? Or is she just playing a game? I think she loves me. What Sora is saying is true. She wouldn't have sacrificed her life for mine if she didn't love me.' A small smiled crossed over Riku's face. "You're right Sora."  
  
Sora grinned. "C'mon, let's get going. We'll find Laura before ya know it." He then up and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At Hollow Bastion*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laura slowly awoke to find herself on a stone table. She sat up and looked around. 'What happened? Where am I?' She looked around the huge room she was in.  
  
"I see you've woken." Came a voice from the shadows.  
  
Laura looked around. "Who are you? Where am I?" She asked.  
  
"You're at Hollow Bastion. I'm Maleficent. Don't you remember?" Maleficent stepped out from the shadows and smirked at Laura. "Hello my dear Princess Of Hearts."  
  
Laura winced. She didn't like the cocky voice Maleficent was using. "What are you planning to do with me?"  
  
"You'll see my dear. It's all in good time." She then began to exit the room.  
  
"Wait!" Laura got up and began to run after her. "You're just going to leave me here?"  
  
Maleficent didn't say anything but laughed. She then faded out.  
  
Laura stopped and sighed. She saw one window but it was high above the floor. She noticed that it was night and went into the light the window gave off. "Where are you Riku?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back to the ship*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They began to arrive at Hollow Bastion and were getting prepared to leave the ship to the world. Sora looked at Lindsey. "Stay here and don't touch anything either. We can't risk loosing you too."  
  
Lindsey sighed. "Fine. Ruin my fun why don't ya?" She sat down on a chair.  
  
"I'll stay with her." Squall offered.  
  
"No, we need all the help we can get. Kairi, you stay here." Riku said, looking over at Kairi.  
  
"That's fine. Just be careful you guys." She said as she waved to them.  
  
"We will. Don't touch the controls until we get back." Sora said then exited the ship followed by Riku, Squall, and Yuffie.  
  
They entered the castle to find nothing but the fountain running. "It's quiet." Sora said. "I would've thought that something would've attacked by now."  
  
Maleficent's voice soon filled the room. "Hello my dear fighters."  
  
Riku stepped in front. "Let Laura go!" He yelled.  
  
Maleficent laughed. "As I told you before Riku, I'm not going to take orders from a little brat like you." Laura suddenly was lowered from a higher platform. "You want her, come get her."  
  
Riku began to run over to the platform but realized something. This wasn't the real Laura. He looked at the default and growled. "This is nothing but a heartless. Where is Laura?" he yelled.  
  
"Hickory Dickory Dock. A mouse ran up the clock." Maleficent began to sing. "The Clock struck one and down he run. Hickory Dickory Dock." Her voice then faded, laughing as it did.  
  
"Why would she recite a poem?" Sora asked.  
  
"Easy. Hickory Dickory Dock is a poem about a clock. She's giving us hints of where to find Laura." Squall explained. "Now what world has a clock?"  
  
"Neverland." Riku said. "Big Ben is a clock. Maybe they'll be a clue there."  
  
Squall nodded. "Alright, Yuffie and I will check it out. You and Sora stay here and search here for her. Here." He tossed Riku a watch. "It's a wrist communicator. If either of us find anything, contact the other with this. Good luck you two." Squall and Yuffie then exited the castle, heading back to the gummi.  
  
"C'mon Sora. Let's go." Riku then began to walk into the castle towards the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In The Dungeon*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laura still sat in what little light she had. She looked at the window. She then heard a voice. "Hello my dear."  
  
Laura turned around to see a dark figure. "Who are you?" She asked, looking at the figure.  
  
"My name is not important. Why are you locked in this place?" The person asked. Judging by the voice, it was a male.  
  
"Because Maleficent put me here. Why do you ask?" She stood up and took a few steps towards him.  
  
"I can help you escape." The man said. "But it will come with a cost of course."  
  
"What's the cost?" She asked immediately. She wanted out of this dungeon no matter what it would take.  
  
"We'll talk about it later. Follow me." The man then turned and began to walk away, Laura following behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku and Sora were wondering around the castle, going in and out of rooms in search of Laura.  
  
"This is hopeless. This place is too big." Riku said as he leaned against the wall, looking at the floor.  
  
Sora looked over at Riku and frowned. "You give up to easily."  
  
"Sora, we've searched this exact same place 4 times already. We've searched the library 4 times also as well as everywhere else. Where else is there to look?" Riku asked looking over at Sora.  
  
"No where. You're right. She's not here. I wonder if Squall and Yuffie found anything." Sora looked around the room they were in. "We should contact them so we can get back to the gummi and go somewhere else."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back To Laura*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laura continued to follow the strange man. He suddenly stopped. "Wait here." He then began to walk ahead. Laura sighed and shivered from the cold. She looked around but she could only see walls surrounding her. 'I hope we get out of here soon.'  
  
"C'mon." Said the man. Laura soon began to walk again and suddenly appeared outside on the castle grounds.  
  
"But.how did you get us out of there?" She asked looking over at the man. She then noticed that he was in the shadows.  
  
"I have my ways of finding things out." He said. "I must keep my identity a secret. I'm sorry."  
  
Laura walked towards him. "I'm not gonna tell anyone. Who can I tell? Everyone I know is somewhere else." She then grabbed him and pulled him into the moonlight. He had silver hair and green eyes. He has a sword attached to his side. "Wait a minute." Laura said. "I think I've seen you before."  
  
The man nodded. "You probably have at least heard of me. Does the name Sephiroth sound familiar?" He asked.  
  
Laura nodded. "Yes, it does. You're Sephiroth? Wow, a lot different then what I pictured." She smiled at him. "Thanks." She then began to walk away but Sephiroth grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You still owe me a favor." He said as he pulled her back.  
  
Laura looked at him. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Well, what is it you wish for me to do?" She smiled at him.  
  
"You must do me this." He then turned her around, looking down at her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice becoming shaky.  
  
He didn't answer her. "You must travel with me."  
  
"I can't! I have to get back to Sora and Riku." She explained.  
  
He scowled. "Who cares about them? I saved your life. They didn't."  
  
"They were searching for me. I know it because Riku loves me and wouldn't let me be harmed." She looked at him in his eyes. "I know it."  
  
He frowned. "Then I shall have to take you back." He then began to lead her back to the way they came.  
  
"No! How long do I have to travel with you?" She asked, biting her lower lip.  
  
"Just long enough." He said. "So, are you willing to or must I take you back to the dungeon you were just in?"  
  
She thought it over in her head. She nodded. "Alright. I'll go with you."  
  
Sephiroth grinned. "Good." He then began to lead her to his ship. She took one more look at the castle before she began to follow Sephiroth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora and Riku had given up. They came back to the main entrance and sighed.  
  
"Well, she's not here. We've checked every room at least twice." Sora said. "Let's call Squall and Yuffie and tell them to come get us."  
  
Suddenly, they heard laughing. "Fools. That's because she isn't here anymore."  
  
Riku looked around. "Where is she then?"  
  
"You really think I'm going to tell you?" Maleficent said. "Let me say the poem again. Hickory Dickory Dock. A mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck one and down he runs. Hickory Dickory Dock." Her voice then faded away.  
  
"She's definitely at Big Ben now. Maleficent has said that poem twice. It's easy to analyze." Riku said. "A mouse ran up the clock means that some took her to the clock. Whenever they were caught, they ran down. That explains the clock struck one and down he runs. So someone took Laura from here to Big Ben."  
  
Sora looked confused. "How did you just do that?"  
  
"I just know this stuff. Let's contact Yuffie and Squall. We need to get to Neverland quickly." Riku said, walking out of the castle.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: Ok, another wonderful chapter done! I promise I'll keep working on this but right now, I'm having problems with my other story since one of the chapters won't upload but I'll get it done. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^)) 


	10. Finding The One

Chapter 10: Finding The One  
  
Laura boarded Sephiroth's ship and sighed. Soon, they were on their way.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" She asked him.  
  
"You'll see once we get there." He said. She sighed and sat on the floor. She looked out the small window to see Hollow Bastion fading into the distance. 'Where are you Riku?' She wondered.  
  
Little did she know, that Squall and Yuffie were coming to get Sora and Riku from Hollow Bastion. They boarded the ship and soon were traveling to Neverland.  
  
"You're sure she's there?" Squall asked.  
  
"Positive. The old nursery rhythm "Hickory Dickory Dock" is about a mouse and a clock." Riku said. "The only place that has a clock around here is Neverland in London called Big Ben."  
  
Squall nodded. "I see. Well, we're almost there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laura and Sephiroth arrived at Neverland. Laura looked out the window too see Big Ben. "What are we doing here?" She asked, looking at Sephiroth.  
  
"C'mon." He pulled her up and soon they were in London.  
  
"What Sephiroth, this is where you're taking me? This is all I had to do is come with you to London?" Laura asked as she looked around the small London Street.  
  
"Not exactly." He said, smirking. He scooped her up in his arms and began to run to Big Ben. He entered the clock and set her down. "This is where you're ride ends." He then exited the clock, locking the door. Laura got up and began to pound on the door.  
  
"Let me out Sephiroth!" She yelled, still pounding on the door. She heard him laugh and soon, that laughter was gone and she was alone. She could only hear the sounds of the clock, ticking. She sighed and leaned against the wall. "Damn it!" She yelled. She then sank to the floor. She looked up at the ceiling. "Isn't anyone trying to find me?" She asked to no one. She then closed her eyes.  
  
Sora and everyone soon arrived at London. Riku got out of the gummi and began to run to Big Ben. He was right in front of it whenever a whole flock of Heartless appeared. Everyone caught up to Riku and there was a small battle. After the heartless had disappeared, Riku began to climb to the top of Big Ben. He soon found the door that lead to the inside of the clock. He knocked on it. "Is anyone in there?" He yelled.  
  
Laura's eyes flew open. She looked at the door and stood up. "Who is that?" She yelled back.  
  
Riku heard a voice and realized that it was Laura's voice. "Laura, it's me Riku!" He yelled back to her. "Hold on, I'll get you out." He then began to try to break down the door.  
  
Laura backed away from the door. She waited patiently, hoping Riku could break down the door. Soon enough, the door fell in. She looked at the doorway to see Riku looking at her. She smiled and ran to him, giving him a hug.  
  
Riku smiled and held her. "Who did this to you?" he asked, still holding her.  
  
"Sephiroth." She said. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine. I can't believe you found me though. How did you find me?"  
  
"Well, we heard a little rhyme that helped us out a little." He smiled at her. "I'm just glad that you're ok."  
  
Liz appeared and smiled. "How precious." She whispered to herself. "Come on. We need to get back to the ship." She then turned and began to walk away.  
  
Laura nodded. "C'mon Riku." She then began to walk down the stairs.  
  
Riku followed behind her. "Hey Laura, Liz said something to Sora about you."  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" She asked, still descending to the ground.  
  
"Well, she said that you gave your life for mine because you love me. Is that true?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Laura stopped walking and turned to look at him. She smiled. "Yes. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't love you." She then began to walk again.  
  
Riku smiled. 'I thought so. I have nothing to worry about.' Soon they reached the ground and began to travel back to the gummi.  
  
"Now where do we go?" Laura asked, looking around at everyone.  
  
"Let's go back to Hollow Bastion. That way, we can seal the door and Maleficent in with all the heartless, where she belongs." Sora said. They all boarded the gummi and began to head back to Hollow Bastion to finish things.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: ok, I'm getting near the end of this story. I have a great ending in mind. Don't worry I won't disappoint you all. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ meow)) 


	11. Showdown At Hollow Bastion

Chapter 11: Showdown At Hollow Bastion  
  
They soon were on their way back to Hollow Bastion to settle things once and for all. Laura sat on the loveseat with Riku beside her. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, tired. Riku smiled and kissed her forehead. Soon, they arrived at Hollow Bastion.  
  
"C'mon guys. Let's get this over with." Riku then stood up and began to walk out. Everyone followed suit. They entered the castle but found not one heartless. They continued to walk deeper into the castle, searching for Maleficent.  
  
"Let's check the Chapel. She likes to hide there." Sora suggested. He then began to lead the way to the chapel. Upon their arrival, they were greeted by Maleficent herself.  
  
"I see you have found me." She smirked and then looked at Laura. "You've found the princess as well. Very well done, I must say, I am impressed."  
  
"Cut this out!" Riku yelled. "We're here to settle this score!"  
  
Maleficent frowned. "Tsk, tsk. Don't be so impatient Riku my dear." She then pointed her staff at them. "Only three of you will fight and one of them must be the princess herself." She stared at Laura with a smirk.  
  
"Alright, that's fine. Which of you two are going to fight with me?" Laura asked. Riku stepped forth.  
  
"I have my own reasons for this fight as well but I won't let you fight alone." He said smiling. Sora stepped beside him.  
  
"I've beat her before and I'll beat her again." Sora said. The three walked up to Maleficent and prepared themselves.  
  
"Whenever you're ready Maleficent." Laura stated, her sword in front of her. Maleficent grinned. She then flew up into the air and shot a single shot in the air, creating a barrier around them. "This is so none of your little friends can save you." She said. She then grinned and shot a single shot at Laura. Laura quickly dodged it and jumped up into the air. She swung at Maleficent but missed. She landed and growled. Riku and Sora were distracting her. Laura took this time to jump up behind her and hit her a few times in her back. Maleficent screamed and hit Laura with her staff, sending her flying to the ground. She got back up and jumped back into the air, hitting her a few more times. Maleficent finally had enough. Her staff began to glow with a green light. She then pointed it at Laura, the light shooting out, hitting her. Laura fell to the ground, unconscious. Riku and Sora looked at Maleficent and then began to attack her. Sora used hit Maleficent a few times with his Keyblade while Riku use Cura on himself and Sora. He looked over at Laura. She wasn't even scratched but just unconscious. He looked at Maleficent and then jumped up into her face. He then used his dark Keyblade and hit her across the face with it. Maleficent flew backwards and ran into the wall. She looked around and then disappeared. "If you want to finish this once and for all, come back to Kingdom Hearts, where you once sealed the door before." Her voice faded and so did the barrier.  
  
Riku sighed and looked over at Laura. She was still unconscious but she seemed to be struggling. He walked over to her and knelt down. He shook her lightly but her eyes stayed closed. "Let's get her back to the ship." Riku then picked her up and began to carry her out of the castle. Sora watched as Riku left. Everyone looked at him with concern. Sora could only shake his head. He didn't know what was going to happen to Laura but he could only hope that she would wake up.  
  
They all followed Riku back to the ship and boarded it. Riku walked down the small passageway and into one of the spare rooms, laying Laura down on the small bed. He sat down beside her and held her hand. "C'mon, please wake up." He whispered.  
  
Sora was outside the room, listening to Riku. He felt sorry for his friend. He knew what it was like to leave someone that he loved behind. He knew the feeling of heartache for he had it once before. Kairi walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let him talk to her. She'll wake up." She assured Sora. She then led him back to the main room.  
  
Riku continued to talk to her. "We're going to Kingdom Hearts to beat Maleficent and seal the door but what will you do? Will you return to your world or will you stay with me forever?" He asked. He still held her hand in his own and felt a slight grip on it. He looked at her to see her finally beginning to wake up. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled lightly at Riku. She heard his question but didn't know how to answer. "Riku.I don't know what to do. I love you but my family's back home. I can't leave them and so is my school." She looked away from him. "Please don't be sad or angry. I just don't know yet." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Whatever you decide will be ok with me." He smiled at her and then stood up. He walked out of the room but soon return with something in his hand. She looked at him and looked confused. "Sit up." He said. She sat up and he sat behind her, putting something on her. She looked down to see a necklace with a Paolpu on it.  
  
"The legend is said that if two people take a bite of the same Paolpu, their destinies will be entwined forever." Riku whispered into her ear. "I don't have the fruit with me but if you return to Destiny Island with me, I'll share one with you. We may even meet again." He kissed her cheek. She turned around and smiled at him. He leaned closer and gave her a small kiss on her lips. He pulled back and smiled. "That symbol is a symbol for how much I love you." He then stood up and walked out.  
  
Laura still sat on the bed, looking down at the necklace. She smiled and then looked at the doorway, where Riku had just been. 'I want to stay Riku, but.' She couldn't finish her thought. This was already hard enough on her and she didn't need to think about this right now. She walked out of the room and into the main room. Everyone sighed, relieved to see that she was all right.  
  
Liz ran up to her. "So, what's that?" She asked, pointing at the necklace. She looked over at Riku and then back to Liz.  
  
"Oh, just a little something from Riku. That's all." She smiled. Liz examined the pendent on it.  
  
"What is this weird thing?" She asked, looking at the star shaped pendent with a leaf on top of the stars tip.  
  
"It's called a Paolpu fruit. I'll explain later." She then sat down beside Riku. Liz smiled and then sat back down with Squall.  
  
They arrived at The Door after going through the Giant Crevasse. They looked back one last time and then entered the door.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: That's it for this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers as usual. I'm sad to report though that this story is coming to an end. Please R/R if you like. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ Meow)) 


	12. Sealing The Door, Home At Last

Chapter 12: Sealing The Door, Home At Last  
  
They entered into the dark place and heard laughter. "You are all such fools for coming here." Maleficent said as she appeared in front of them floating. "Only three are still allowed to fight. Which of you will be the three is the question." She smirked.  
  
Laura stepped forward. "I shall fight you." Maleficent grinned at the girl. Riku also stepped forth. He glanced over at Laura and nodded to her. He then looked back at Maleficent. Sora was going to go up but Squall beat him to it. He stood beside Riku and looked at Maleficent. Sora frowned but didn't protest.  
  
"You have your three fighters. Now come. Show me how much power just the three of you hold." Maleficent said, descending to the ground.  
  
Squall and Riku stood there, waiting for the right time but Laura ran at Maleficent. She jumped into the air and slashed at Maleficent. Maleficent easily blocked her attack. Her staff began to glow the same green as it had at the castle. Riku quickly took action and jumped up, hitting Maleficent in the back. She turned around and looked at Riku. She then hit him with her staff. Squall ran at her, and then hit her head. Maleficent was getting fed up. "Let's see if you can handle my dragon!" She yelled. Her eyes began to glow green and her body began to change. She grew a dragon body with small wings on either side. Her tail was spiked and so was her back. She looked down at the three fighters and shot fire at them. They all rolled away except for Laura. She had her sword out and put it in front of her, blocking the flames and creating some kind of barrier. The fire stopped and Laura was amazed. She quickly ran up to Maleficent and jumped on her back. She then dug her sword into Maleficent's side, causing her to roar. Laura pulled the sword out and then was thrown off. She hit the ground hard but got back up. Blood was running down her arm. Whenever she was thrown off, one of the spikes had cut her arm.  
  
Riku jumped up onto the dragon's back and went for Maleficent's head. Before he could reach it, she threw him off as well, causing him to fall to the ground. He looked over at Laura to see her arm bleeding. He then jumped into the air and onto the dragon's back again. He reached her head and dug his Keyblade into her skull. He jumped off as Maleficent roared. She then fell sideways, dead.  
  
Everyone came up to Riku and Laura. Squall joined them, his arm scratched up. They looked at the great beast and sighed. She was dead once and for all.  
  
Laura looked up to see a door. A staircase appeared in front of them, leading to the door. Laura quickly began to climb the staircase. Everyone followed her. They reached the door to see it ajar. They looked in to see the heartless swarming. "We have to close it now." Laura said as she pushed on the door. "C'mon, help me!" Everyone joined her, closing the door. They looked around to see small islands everywhere. The darkness they were in began to rumble and soon they were on different islands. Squall, Yuffie, and Lindsey were on one island. Donald and Goofy were on another not to far. Sora, Kairi, and Riku were on another island. Laura didn't know where to go. She could go on her island but she didn't want to leave. She then jumped onto the island Riku and Sora were on. She almost fell but Sora and Riku caught her. Everyone soon began to drift away.  
  
"Perhaps we'll meet again Sora." Squall yelled to them.  
  
Yuffie smiled. "Don't forget us! Bye!"  
  
Lindsey looked at Laura. "I might be seeing you around, ya never know." Then, the island faded away.  
  
"Good-bye Lindsey." Laura yelled. She waved as the island faded away. She then looked at Kairi and everyone else. "I guess I'm going home with you guys." She smiled. Riku smiled at her and soon, they were back on Destiny Island, where this great adventure had begun.  
  
"I can't believe we're back. We're back on our island!" Kairi said. She smiled and then looked around. She found the Secret Cave where she and Sora use to play. She ran into it, looking around. Sora followed after her. Laura looked around and sighed. She walked to the small island in the ocean and climbed up the ladder. She then looked at the sun setting in the west. She smiled. 'This is my home now.' She closed her eyes, letting the wind blow her hair around. She opened her eyes and looked to see Riku in front of her.  
  
"So, you decided to come back with us?" He smiled and sat down beside her. She nodded.  
  
"I decided that it would be better to stay here. I can live here with Kairi and you and Sora." She smiled at him. "So, about that Paolpu fruit, do you think you need it now?"  
  
He grinned at her. "You know, maybe just for a precaution, we should." He got up and climbed the Paolpu tree. He then got a fruit and then climbed down. He walked over to Laura, helping her stand up. He took a bite into the fruit and then gave it to Laura. She smiled and bit into the fruit. Riku leaned forward and kissed her. She dropped the fruit and kissed him back. She then pulled back and smiled. He smiled back and then held her close to his chest.  
  
"I love you Laura." Riku whispered to her.  
  
"I love you too." She replied, closing her eyes. She soon was asleep. Riku picked her up and carried her to Kairi's for the night.  
  
End.  
  
((A/N: I still have the epilogue to put up so don't worry. It's a good ending don't worry. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ meow)) 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Laura woke up to see the sun shining into her room. She got up and looked around. She noticed that she was in her room. "This can't be! I was just at Destiny Island with Riku! No." She whispered. She looked into her mirror and noticed she had a necklace. She looked down to see the Paolpu fruit on the necklace. She looked at it and smiled.  
  
"Laura, someone's here for you!" Her mother called from downstairs. Laura quickly grabbed her robe and walked downstairs to the door. She walked outside.  
  
"Hello?" She said. She then smiled. Tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Didn't think I would let you go now would you?" Said Riku, smiling at her.  
  
"How.how did you do that?" She asked.  
  
"Before the barriers closed up to other worlds, I attached a transporter to your house. After everyone was sleeping, I transported the house here." He said.  
  
She smiled at him. "I knew you wouldn't let me leave." She hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"Now you don't have to worry about your family. They'll live here with us." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek.  
  
She pulled away and looked at Riku's blue eyes. Riku leant forward and gave her a small but passionate kiss. He pulled away and smiled.  
  
"You don't ever have to leave now." Riku said. "You'll live here with everyone and me. You'll stay with me forever." He kissed her forehead.  
  
The End  
  
((A/N: Aww! It's so cute! I could've been mean and made Laura go back but I didn't. Well, thanks for reading this story. Until next time, cya! ~*Luna26*~ ^.^ meow)) 


End file.
